


Walking On Clouds

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Suki (Avatar), Lesbian Yue (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Suki moves in with Yue after her break up with Sokka.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 25





	Walking On Clouds

“You’re terrible at this,” Suki says with a laugh.

“I told you I don’t know how to cook!” Yue says in defense.

“I know, but I didn’t think it would be this bad.”

Yue feels her cheeks heat up and she glances down.

“Hey, it’s okay. Why don’t you just sit and watch for tonight?”

“Okay,” Yue says softly.

Yue would argue, she doesn’t want Suki to have to cook all on her own, but she knows she’d just get in the way and make it even more difficult for Suki. So she takes a seat at the island in shame, watching Suki move around the kitchen. Yue can’t help but stare at Suki’s thin, long fingers as they wrap around the knife.

Yue forces her gaze away. She shouldn’t stare.

Suki and Yue are best friends. They had just moved in together after Suki broke up with Sokka and needed a place to stay. Yue had immediately offered up her two bedroom apartment, ignoring how difficult it would be to live with her best friend who she just so happened to be completely in love with.

And who also happened to be straight. 

It certainly didn’t help that Suki was apparently very comfortable walking around mostly nude. She was probably used to it after spending a year living with her boyfriend. Suki slept in just a pair of panties, and typically didn’t put on a shirt when she got up to use the bathroom or go get breakfast. Yue always averts her gaze to be polite, and despite Suki teasing her about it — _“They’re just tits. And we’re both girls.”_ — Yue couldn’t help but feel predatory. Suki thought she was just hanging out with her best friend after all, she had no idea Yue was attracted to her, otherwise she wouldn’t be comfortable with Yue seeing her naked.

Just this morning they’d been sitting on the couch watching tv, both having finished their breakfast but not wanting to get dressed yet. Suki was in a pair of red underwear and nothing else. Yue had on a pink tank top and navy blue sleep shorts. 

Yue had been showing Suki something on her phone and as Suki leaned forward her breasts were pushed up against Yue’s arm.

“Oh, sorry,” Yue had said, starting to pull away.

“Why are you apologizing? I’m the one who leaned forward. It’s fine,” Suki had replied, returning to her previous position. 

Yue thought she was gonna combust if this continued.

“You good?” Suki asks, breaking through Yue’s thoughts.

“Yeah, fine. Just zoned out.” 

Suki nods and returns to the food while Yue shifts awkwardly in her seat. 

“I’m almost done then it just has to cook for ten minutes.” 

“I’m so excited for this meal,” Yue says genuinely.

“What did you eat for dinner before I moved in?” Suki asks.

Suki had cooked all their meals the past few weeks, other than the nights they ordered takeout, and hadn’t witnessed Yue’s kitchen failures until tonight. 

“Uh, microwave meals, mostly.” 

“Oh, honey,” Suki says, wiping off her hands before grabbing Yue’s face. “I’m going to make sure you start eating well.”

Yue clears her throat as Suki pulls away and returns to her meal. Suki has always been fairly tactile, especially in comparison to Yue, but the touching had been constant since she moved in. _She must be lonely without Sokka._

They sit down to a delicious dinner full of laughter. It’s moments like these where Yue’s love for Suki doesn’t feel quite so suffocating. She’s just happy to exist and feel this love. It doesn’t matter that it’s unrequited. What matters is the corners of Suki’s mouth pulling up as she tells a joke. What matters is the joy that overwhelms Yue as Suki grabs hold of her hand as they laugh. What matters is the teasing and the smiles and the small touches. Everything else just fades away and they exist in a little bubble of happiness and love.

The bubble pops when Suki gets a call from Sokka.

“Uh, I should take this,” Suki says.

“That’s fine. I’ll take care of the dishes since you cooked.”

“Thanks babe,” Suki says, planting a kiss on Yue’s cheek as she walks past and answers her phone.

Yue touches her cheek where Suki’s lips had just been, staring straight ahead with wide eyes. Suki had just called her babe. It was obviously a slip up. Something she was used to doing after meals with Sokka. And she’d obviously been thinking about Sokka since he literally just called.

Yue groans and drops her head onto the table. She is so fucked.

Yue pulls herself up to do the dishes and finds herself lost in thought about Suki. Suki doing the dishes with her. Suki spraying Yue with water as she smiles widely. Suki cracking jokes and making noise that grounds Yue in the moment. Suki wrapping her arms around Yue’s waist from behind and resting her chin on Yue’s shoulder as Yue does the dishes. Suki humming quietly, the only sound in the kitchen besides the clinking of the dishes.

Yue imagines a lot of things she can’t have; things that will never be. 

Yue finally finishes up and heads to her room to change. As she passes Suki’s door she hears Suki laughing. Her and Sokka must be getting along just fine then. Yue’s still not sure why they broke up. They were the perfect couple. They balanced each other out perfectly and were always so lovey dovey. Yue hadn’t seen the break up coming and wondered if Sokka also felt blindsided by it. Suki refused to elaborate on why she dumped Sokka, claiming they were simply better off as friends. 

Yue changes into a pastel pink nightgown and flops onto her bed, pulling a book off her nightstand to read by the light of the lamp.

Suki knocks on Yue’s door about twenty pages later. Yue calls for her to come in and Suki enters wearing a gray robe. 

“Wanna do nail polish?” Suki asks, holding up a few bottles.

“Sure,” Yue says, checking the page number before closing her book and setting it on her nightstand.

Suki crawls onto the bed next to Yue and Yue notices that Suki isn’t wearing anything under her robe. Yue quickly averts her gaze while Suki settles in.

“Okay, what color?” Suki asks.

“Uh, I’ll do the lavender.”

“Ooh, something other than blue,” Suki teases.

Suki gently takes Yue’s hand in hers and begins to paint each nail. Painting each other’s nails and doing makeovers always feels intimate, but especially now. The two of them are in Yue’s bed, wearing next to nothing, basically holding hands in the soft lighting of the lamp.

“So, how are things with Sokka?” Yue asks.

“Good. A lot better than I thought they’d be at this point. I guess Sokka had sensed that I was pulling away from him for months before I actually ended things so he had kind of already started the process of moving on.”

“That’s good. . . I had no idea this had been going on for so long. It seemed like you two were the perfect couple and then the next day it was just over.”

Suki hums as she moves on to Yue’s other hand.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me that you were thinking of breaking up with Sokka?” Yue asks in a soft voice, still feeling too loud for the quiet of the night. “We usually tell each other everything.”

“It’s complicated,” Suki says. She’s finished painting all of Yue’s nails but is still holding Yue’s hand, staring at it intently.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me.”

Suki finally looks up at Yue. Her gaze is so intense Yue feels the need to look away. When she glances down she’s met with the sight of Suki’s boobs, practically on full display as her robe slips open. 

Yue quickly looks back up, making eye contact with Suki. Suki’s pupils are so large, and her face is so close. Suki drops Yue’s hands and raises her arms to cup Yue’s face. Suki leans in closer and suddenly her lips are so close they’re practically brushing Yue’s.

“Can I kiss you?” Suki asks.

“Yes. Please, yes.”

Suki closes the distance between them and _holy shit they’re kissing._ Yue’s brain malfunctions and she can only focus on the feeling of Suki’s hands on her face and their lips touching. Yue suddenly comes back to herself and places her hands on Suki’s shoulders, gently pushing her away.

“What? What’s wrong?” Suki asks in a breathy voice. 

“I don’t want to be your rebound. If you’re just missing Sokka—.”

“Woah, hey, that’s not what’s happening,” Suki interrupts. “I broke up with Sokka because I realized I’m a lesbian. And I realized I’m a lesbian because I realized I have feelings for you. You make me so happy, Yue. I think about you all the time and even just seeing you smile makes me feel like I’m walking on clouds. I never felt any of that for Sokka. To be honest, I’ve never felt like that before in my life,” Suki finishes, shyly looking down.

“Oh, Suki…”

“Look, I really like you,” Suki says, looking back up at Yue and making direct eye contact. Suki has always been so brave. “I’m in love with you. And I want to be with you. But if you don’t feel the same just say the word and I’ll stop. We can just be friends.”

Yue stares in shock for a few moments, processing everything that Suki has just told her. Suki starts to look nervous, probably due to Yue’s lack of response. 

“I’ve been in love with you for years,” Yue blurts out, causing Suki’s eyes to widen. “I always hated it. I didn’t want to be the lesbian who pines for her straight best friend, but I couldn’t help it. I love you so much.”

“Fuck, I love you. I’m so sorry it took me so long to figure out,” Suki says, and then they’re kissing again, open mouthed this time. It’s hot and hard and so so perfect. 

Yue pushes Suki back onto the bed as they continue kissing, pushing the nail polish bottles onto the floor and resting her body on top of Suki’s. As they continue making out Suki reaches between them to undo the tie on her robe. It falls open and Yue stares down at Suki’s body beneath her.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Yue says and moves to kiss down Suki’s neck, sucking and soothing the skin.

Yue reaches up and let’s her hand hover above Suki’s right breast. 

“Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Suki moans.

Yue grins as she begins to palm Suki’s boob, kissing down to Suki’s exposed breast to lick at her nipple, causing Suki to let out a high pitched moan. 

Yue pulls away for a moment.

“We don’t have to go any further. I know you’ve never been with a girl before.”

“Yue, love, I appreciate the concern but if you don’t fuck me right now I may actually cry of sexual frustration.” 

“I know you’re horny but I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

“Yue, honestly, you’re super sweet, but I wouldn’t have been walking around naked the past few weeks if I didn’t already feel prepared to have sex with you. I feel comfortable with you. You always make me feel so safe. I trust you. And I trust our ability to communicate.”

“Tui I love you so much,” Yue says, diving in to kiss Suki on the mouth.

Yue moves the arm that was on Suki’s boob down Suki’s body, reaching between Suki’s legs and feeling the wet heat.

“You’re so wet for me, baby. That’s so hot,” Yue says, and Suki moans in pleasure.

Suki is _loud_ in bed. She responds to every little touch, panting and moaning and singing her praises. Yue absolutely loves it, loves making Suki come undone, loves watching her writhe beneath Yue.

They finally finish and lie down next to each other, limbs feeling like jelly. Suki is on her back still, legs spread and arms splayed out beside her. Yue rests on her side, arm crossed over her breasts and legs pressed together.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yue whispers.

Suki turns her head to look at Yue.

“ _You’re_ so beautiful,” Suki says, planting a kiss on Yue’s lips.

“I’m glad you moved in.”

“Yeah, me too,” Suki replies, cuddling into Yue’s side. 

Yue traces patterns up and down Suki’s arms, thinking about their future together. She’ll no longer be complaining about Suki walking around naked all the time, that’s for sure. Yue let’s out a content sigh and cuddles closer. She’s excited to get used to this.


End file.
